


Full

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Cleaning The Floor With A Tongue, Consensual Gangbang, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Degrading Dirty Talk, M/M, Not beta-read, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Hank Anderson, Trans Gavin Reed, Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, vomit eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Full

The sheer amount of hands touching, grabbing and pulling was driving Gavin insane. He was being used over and over again by strangers in every place possible, mouth, ass and cunt. He was pegged between complete strangers and fucked to exhaustion and he loved it.

 

The constant stream of pleasure drove him over the edge God knows how many times, he was a moaning and whining mess begging for more and more and more, please, he wanted to be full. A thick layers of cum and sweat coated every inch of his skin and various liquids seeped out from his abused holes and mouth with every thrust and pound. He was a good boy who took everything given to him, be it cum, spit, sweat or piss.

 

His favourite was when he was taken on his back. Cock in ass from the man lying under him, dick in his mouth from the man sitting on his face, length in his pussy from the man between his legs, belly full of cum facing upwards and exposed. It was so disgusting shameful to have a room full of unknown men see him in such a vulnerable and open position, staring as he gets penetrated in every direction and pumped so sinfully full of seed that he can hardly breathe.

 

A hand plays with his dick, a hand presses down on his stomach, a hand pulls at the leash attached to his throat, a hand tugs at his hair, a hand joins in penetrating, a hand holds his wrists above his head, a hand holds his legs in the most spread and accessible position, a hand strokes his thigh. His mouth is filled with seed, his ass filled with seed, his cunt is filled with seed and he slips over again and comes with such intensity he fears he might black out and miss the painful pleasure he’s being treated to. He doesn’t have much of himself left in him, experiencing dry orgasms that leave him shaking, but he’s so full of everyone else that he doesn’t mind all that much.

 

One by one the dicks pull out and are replaced with others, hard and ready to spill inside Gavin. It’s all so heavenly, so perfect and sticky and filling but it’s not enough. No, he needs more, he needs Hank.

 

He knows he’s watching, he can see him out of the corner of his eye sometimes. This was his idea after all, watch him get speared and spread by other men, watch him get mounted and manhandled by strangers, watch him get slapped and strangled by a million different hands, watch him get fucked and filled by as many cocks as he could hold, but save all of his orgasms for Hank and Hank alone. By now that rule has been long broken and the arousing fear of being punished for it was exhilarating.

 

He wanted his master to hurt him, push him further past the limits that had already been crossed, punish him for giving himself away to so many that weren’t him, make Gavin his bitch. He wanted to see the animalistic look in his eye as he towered over him. He wanted to be afraid of what was going to happen to him without being able to stop it.

 

They finished inside him and on him and around him and his hands desperately try and get every bit of cum that doesn’t fill him inside of his gaping entrances but it takes so much effort and he can’t. He’s so used up. He whimpers and whines and howls and pants and moans and screams and purrs and he needs to feel everything.

 

Everything is hot and burning and humiliating in the most wonderful way. He worships that feeling.

 

Eventually the men start leaving after having their turn using Gavin, filtering out the door and as much as he wants and needs to be filled with as many cocks as he can the anticipation of being handed off to Hank made him long for the older man’s attention.

 

Pounding, thrusting, penetrating, spilling, pounding, thrusting, penetrating, spilling, pounding, thrusting, penetrating, spilling, it all followed the most arousing and devastating rhythm. He was aching and shaking and tired but God did he want more, more and more.

 

...

 

The last of them finished inside his mouth, edging Gavin on to swallow all of it he could but most of it just painted the inside of his mouth and dripped down his chin.

 

He sat there, panting with his tongue hanging out, on his knees with his hands placed flat on the ground between his legs. The position was gave such a pet like appearance that he knew Hank loved so much and he would do anything to please the man. The aforementioned pushed off the wall and walked over to the drooling mess at a painfully slow pace.

“You’ve been such a little slut, haven’t you? Passing yourself around like that and letting all those men pump you full of come?”

 

Hank’s voice sent a shiver down his spine, he was going to be treated like the whore he was. He tried to speak, tried to beg to be punished but was abruptly cut off by a sharp tug to his leash.

“You came for them, didn’t you? I was watching you the whole time and you so blatantly disobeyed me. You’re not even supposed to get hard without my permission let alone that without my permission,” he knew down, still towering over him and pulling his collar tightly, “You’ve lost your right to speak, pet, and you need to be punished.”

 

The chain was let go and Gavin crumpled back down to the floor, Hank walked away slightly which caused a whimper to escape his lips. He was getting something and he knew better than to try and find out what. When Hank turned around and sat on a chair in the far side of the room Gavin was ordered to crawl over and climb on his lap, an order he was happy to fulfil.

 

It was hard to crawl, his body wracked with exhaustion and every part of him aching, put he’d eventually pulled himself across the floor and spread across his masters lap, his butt exposedin the air and limbs clutching onto the sides.

“You’ve been such a bad little pup, haven’t you? You’re going to count each strike until we get to twenty, if you mess up or loose track we start from scratch and if I hear you say anything other than numbers I’ll leave you unsatisfied.”

 

Twenty was a lot. The usual was five and twenty was almost too many in his ragged state, but he was going to be a good boy and do as he was told. Bad dogs deserve to be disciplined so he nodded his head.

 

The first strike landed on his right cheek hard, he let out a pained cry before chocking out a weak ‘one’. The second was on his left cheek, it came down harder than the first and he almost wasn’t able to will a ‘two’ from his swollen lips. They hurt more as they happened on the same spots, his ass was red and the fluid inside of his belly was slipping out more with each hit. He got lost in a haze around the seventeenth time the paddle struck his butt, he wasn’t able to remember nor articulate what number they were up to.

“Tut tut, you haven’t learned anything. You’re a disobedient little bitch, aren’t you? You don’t even deserve to count, so you sit there and be paddled little a good little mutt.”

 

They hit hard and fast, painful on his raw cheeks. It was too much, he was past being overstimulated and he couldn’t stop shaking. He was on the brink of coming through the entire second wave of punishment, but his master told him not to and he’d been such a bad little bitch up until this point that he stopped himself.

 

He was whimpering, sobbing and drooling all at once, howling at the sexual thrill of the spanking his rear-end was being treated with, pawing at Hank’s leg because it was so much. He was so full of seed and the paddle hurt so good that it felt like he was going to explode.

 

The strikes came to a stop and slap of skin was no longer echoing about the room, but he couldn’t hear anything. There was a constant ringing and he was crying out like a kicked puppy, or, more accurately, a spanked puppy.

“Good boy,” A rough hand began scratching behind his ear, it felt so right and Gavin closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, “that’s how a bitch should behave for his owner, howling for me and taking it so well. But you made such a fucking mess.”

 

Cracking open his eyelids he looked around the room in a haze, the floor was caked with cum and other fluids. He wished that it was all inside his belly rather than on the flirty ground. He wanted it to fill him so bad.

 

With a sharp push by his owner, Gavin went tumbling onto the floor. His collar was grabbed and he was dragged across the floor by his neck. The pair eventually came to a stop at where he had been fucked by so many cocks just before.

 

“You’re such a filthy little mutt, aren’t you? Leaving all of this mess everywhere,” a boot clad foot pushed down onto his head, forcing his face into the pool of what was his holy water. His chain was yanked whilst his head was kept on the floor, effectively chocking him back into a state of alertness, “good boys clean up after themselves, you’re just a slut who wants to be knotted,” the shoe was lifted from his head and forced down on his enlarged stomach, pushing everything inside of him out of his ass and cunt. Oh God, he was empty, no no no no no no no, “prove to me that you’re a good pup by liking up you’re disgusting mess.”

 

The boot was lifted and he chain was let go, he let out a gross sob as he felt the overwhelming emptiness of his belly. Hank had returned to the chair and was palming himself through his pants as he watched his pet whimper on the floor. He was a good boy, he was going to clean all this up with tongue and then he would be so full and his master would be so proud.

 

He got to work, pressing his swollen tongue into the assortment of liquids on the floor, savouring the unpleasant and salty taste that made him feel more aroused than it should. He curled the organ underneath the fluid, brought it into his mouth and swallowed it. He continued this way, lapping at the ground until it was rid of any sticky liquid other than his own saliva, he need it in his stomach, he need it to fill and stretch him.

 

...

 

He had taken so much of it in, his belly protruded out uncomfortably so but he needed more and the floor was far from done, he’d left a trail when crawling to his owner and there was a puddle where he had been spanked,

“Keep going, pet.”

 

His master’s order was all he needed to plunge his mouth back into its heaven. He was going to be so full, so full of so much and he was going to fucked by his master and that was all he wanted.

 

He licked up more, it was so much in his belly and his body couldn’t take it. He braced himself with his arms as bile and cum and everything else rose up his throated and poured out onto the floor. He retched and his arms shook even more and it hurt and he was so empty again. It was such a wrong feeling to not have his stomach pumped full of seed and he hated it so.

 

He’d lost focus and hadn’t noticed when Hank had come over to his side. It took him but surprise when his leash was pulled a he was forced to make eye contact.

 

“A bitch like you always has to be a brat, huh? Making even more of a mess when you were told to clean?” The foot once more returned to his face and the force of it made him whine with pleasure. “You’re getting off on me punishing you? I guess that explains why you refuse to listen,” the shoe pressed down harder into his head, making his face sink into his own vomit and the hard floor, “you’re gonna clean this floor twice as hard and I’m going to have to supervise you because you’re a slutty little mutt and you can’t get anything done right on your own.”

 

Fear pooled into his eyes at that. Having to force his own stomach acid back into his mouth sounded like a nightmare. He would try, though, as he wanted so badly to be a good boy for his owner.

 

He began forcing his tongue through the bile and pulling it back into his mouth. The taste was horrifying and acidic but he was ordered to and it was the only way to be full again.

 

Gavin mopped the floor up and down with his tongue, collar being pulled every now and then as a reminder that he was owned. Everything hurt and ached but that egged him on even more so because it made him hard to be uncomfortable and controlled, his overused cunt was dripping onto the floor as he crawled and he had to go back and lick it up to appease his master.

 

“Good boy, listening to his owner like a well trained dog. Look at your belly, it’s so beautiful and full, do you want me to fill you, too? I’ll give you all of my seed for being such a good pup and learning your lesson.”

 

He panted in pleasure at the thought of Hank’s cum filling him up. His sick-coated tongue hung from his lips and the hand on his leash pulled him upwards into a kiss. He was lifted from his position on the ground and his back was pressed against the wall. Hank let his pants fall from his hips and pulled down his underwear to reveal his straining dick.

 

He was so stretched from the cocks before and so wet with arousal that he didn’t need to be prepared for his owner’s length to push inside him. His dick was so blessed, a large girth and long length that could push inside further than any of the men from before. In one fluid motion Hank was buried all the way into Gavin’s pussy.

 

He howled as the length stretch him open even wider, his arms and legs were wrapped around Hank’s body and clawing into his back. His master let out a growl as he pulled out almost entirely and pounded back in, his balls slapping against his pet’s exposed skin. The pace was hard and fast and he was panting like a bitch in heat the whole way through. As the length buried in deep he was aware of the blissful feeling of seed filling him up.

 

Hank kept going, releasing inside of his cunt a total of 4 times before pulling out and dropping Gavin to the floor,

“Look at you, taking in all of it like the good boy you are,” he whimpered at that, the intoxicating experience of Hank having him made him feel less exhausted. Yes, God he was a good boy, he was such a good full little pup that he wriggled to show his owner how happy he was at the praise,

“Such a good dog deserves a treat, doesn’t he?” he nodded enthusiastically and wriggled his butt a little more, please please please give him a treat.

 

Hank chuckled before scratching behind Gavin’s ear and pulling his head forward softly by his collar,

“Suck me off, pup, and you can come while you’re doing so,”

 

He opened up and took the cock into his mouth. It filled up every part of his mouth, and it pushed against the back of his throat before it got all the way in, with enough space for Gavin’s hand to grab the rest. He bobbed his head up and down, eager to please his master, he worked the length down into his throat until his nose was pressed firmly into Hank’s curly pubes.

 

He tried to hum around the cock in his mouth but it came out as a gurgled noise, nonetheless the vibrations caused his master to growl and pull out ever so slightly to ram back in. The wonderful blessed cock hit every crevice of his throat that it could reach, it was almost suffocated as Hank fucked his face.

 

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe and he was so full and everything was uncomfortable and all he could smell and see was Hank, Hank, Hank. Everything felt like perfection and couldn’t stop himself from reaching his breaking point.

 

With a chocked and muffled howl he felt the pleasurable high of an orgasm. He didn’t squirt because he was so used up but it felt all the same and he kept humming around Hank’s length in his throat. After a minute or two more of being fucked in his throat, his owner stilled and seed poured down into Gavin’s belly.

 

He pulled his mouth away from the cock and nuzzled his face up against the now limp penis, needing to take in all of Hank’s musk and feel. He finally felt full enough.


End file.
